Slow Motion
by Shesbeenlying
Summary: Trey shows Marissa a world she never knew.


_Slow Motion_

**Trey and Marissa get high.**

**Rating: M-for heavy drug use. This is all a on-drug perspective. **

**Author's Note: This story has parts of the Third Eye Blind song "Slow Motion" to tell some of the story. Somehow I just see this really happening, Marissa and Trey are so simular, and if you've read my other fics I guess you could see this as a semi-prequel to Marissa's druggie days. **

This night began so contagious. We're giggling.After hesitating at first, I know now this wasn't a mistake.The shades of the grass are a beautiful green. The way they move across my skin, and the way it's so soft. The moon is a transparent white, and the way it slides across the sky makes me dizzy, but happy. So happy. The stars are spinning too, I never knew how beautiful they can be when they're placed in the sticky black sky.

"Thank you for showing me this…" I breathe out of my beautiful soft lips. I brush my thumb against them, before he silences me with his hands. My hair daces across my nose when the summer breeze breaks the calm heat. He touches my nose and tries to count the freckles as I melt into his touch.

_Slow motion see me let go_

_We tend to die young _

_Slow motion see me let go _

_We tend to die young _

The splendor of the night cascades across my dreamy hands as I reach up to touch it. I let my troubles melt into the navy shades of black and blue peaking at my fingertips. I try to transfer my problems into the sky as I connect the stars with the dots that pour out of my hands. He's so warm as he lays next to me in the grass, tracing patterns into my back. I want to show him what I'm finding in the sky. I want to share with him the gift I've found, just like he shared this gift with me. 2 hours ago I was sitting in my room, feeling bad, oh so bad.

He showed up and opened my eyes. I never knew such a beautiful demise could come out of jagged mess when just hours ago I was scraping against the wall. Just the memory of it cutting down my brain, I shut my eyes and for a second I clung my free floating hands against my stomach. I squeezed so hard I felt like it was going to poke through. He took my hands and let them fall against his. He turned me towards him and I feel like a ragdoll. His eyes have moon light calculated amongst the outer rims.

_later bathing in the afterglow_

_two lines of coke got cut with draino_

_and her nose starts to bleed_

_a most beautiful ruby red_

I breath in the night and felt limp against the background. Feeling warmth coming from my nose I reach up and touched it with my finger tips. A warm liquid, punch drunk red, it fell and I watch it and he gazed at it. Both in awe of it's beauty. He takes my hand, melding it into his, delicately. His eyes are like pools of complete depth. I want to swim in them, I want to backstroke across them and splash them. I want to touch them infinitely.

I want to feel the glow that was reflecting against them. He was touching my hair and it felt so good. Every back though escaped me. I notice the moon was in that moment playing the most perfect summer song to dance to.I want to collect the rays in my hair and dance.

_see my neighbor's beating his wife_

_because he hates his life_

_there's a knock to his fist as he swings_

_oh man what a beautiful thing_

I feel myself get pulled towards the ground as he intrupts my spinning. He puts his hands around my wrists and pulls his mouth towards mine. It feels as good as swimming in his eyes. I want to cry, laugh, and sing. I whisper things against his mouth and find myself losing it all.

_and death slides close to me_

_won't grow old to be_

_a junkie wino creep_

I've never felt this way as we lay there kissing. He is rough, and smooth, and he fits in every place. Like a puzzle, I want to stay forever, I look at him with such a beautiful red from my nose smears across his rough skin. I touch it and kiss it, and fall into the overwhelming hum that overtakes my body.

_hollywood glamourized my wrath_

_i'm a young urban psychopath_

_i incite murder_

_for your entertainment_

_'cause i needed the money_

_what's your excuse?_

_the joke's on you_

Nothing is on my mind except the beauty, and how good, good, GOOD this all feels. I feel like I'm being cut open and he's tracing every beautiful misplacement. I feel like I'm pouring my soul into his hands, mouth and eyes. I find myself losing myself and thanking him over and over again in the glow of the abandoned parking lot.

_slow motion see me let go_

_slow motion see me let go _

_slow motion see me let go _

_we tend to die young _

_slow motion see me let go_


End file.
